


The Forest

by SophieFosterTheDemigodDauntlessWizard



Series: Original Percy Jackson fanfics [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Mythology References, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieFosterTheDemigodDauntlessWizard/pseuds/SophieFosterTheDemigodDauntlessWizard
Summary: This is a fanfiction with original characters that makes constant references and takes place in the same universe as Percy Jackson, Kane Chronicles, etc, etc. One of my friends also had a part in writing this but he preferred to remain unnamed. Also, a quick guide to everyone’s godly parents/ their talents. Mia; Corycia, Natalie; Neptune, Conner; Thor, Tay; he has the Mayan god Itzamna for a parent, Ruby is an Egyptian Magician, Madison; the Mayan goddess Pacific, Marie; Athena, Jude; Bragi, and Justin (he comes in later, not yet) ; Hephaestus Marcus: Demeter
Series: Original Percy Jackson fanfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128329
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

This is a transcript made from a recording that the authors found on the outskirts of Sequoia National Park. The authors make no claim for the authenticity of the recording. It seems impossible that the many young narrators could be telling the truth, but you, the reader, must decide that for yourself.

Recording One: The Hellhound  
Nine kids crashed on the couch in a train heading towards Sequoia National Park, the park with the biggest redwoods. I am one of them, eight of them, including me, were from the same school, one of them, Jude, was my best friend from my old school. We all could do something special, like grow a plant ten times larger than it would ever grow, in just three seconds. We were heading for Sequoia National Park for one reason, safety from the countless monsters chasing us daily.  
We had made it. The giant trees were looming overhead, as we got out of the train. I glanced back and saw a giant dog with blood dripping from its maw.  
“HELLHOUND, RUN!!” I yell to my friends. I ran with Jude, Tay, and Conner one way and the girls went another way, and of course the hellhound chased me and the other boys! We went deep into the forest and found a creek.  
“Anyone got rope?” asked Jude.  
I shrugged, “I can make a vine. Will that work?”  
“That’ll work.” Jude told us his brilliant plan to make a vine charged by Conner like an electric fence to trip the hellhound and we could throw the spear that he had salvaged before we got onto the train. Then we got to work, since Jude was the fastest, he ran around distracting it while we worked on the plan, I grew a vine between two trees, Conner then charged it with electricity, and Tay grabbed the spear.  
“It’s ready!” I yelled to Jude. Jude came in like a bullet, slid under the vine, and the hellhound tripped and basically flew into the river. He was knocked out cold from the electricity and the fall.  
“Now Tay!” we all yelled, Tay threw the spear and when it hit the hellhound, we knew we had won.  
“That was fun.” I say sarcastically as we walked toward the way the girls had run. We had picked up the spear and it was covered in hellhound blood.  
“Yep.” said Jude, “Time to establish a Camp for all demigods, or what Tay calls ‘God borns’, and magicians.” We found the girls after an hour, they were in a tree laughing hysterically.  
“Where have you been?” Conner asked, “We had just killed an Alpha Hellhound.”  
“Cool, we had been chased by a friggin minotaur, take that.” said Ruby.  
“Let’s just agree we both did our part?” I said not wanting to start a fight. We had found it a safe place to build a camp or safe house for demigods and magicians. Goal accomplished.


	2. Chapter 2

Recording Two: Surviving  
We had killed a hellhound but there were still a whole bunch of problems, like the need for food, water, shelter, and protection.  
“Who volunteers for shelter building?” Marie asked as she sat on a tree stump above everyone else. “Actually I think it would be smart if I did that.”  
“I’ll go fishing.” volunteered Natalie. She was a daughter of Neptune, so she was amazing in the water.  
“I’ll farm.” I volunteered. I was a child of Demeter, so I could grow food super fast. “We will have food for days.”  
“I will play music to make sure everyone can work longer.” promised Jude. He could boost everyone’s work ethic with only one song since he was a child of Bragi. Ruby helped Marie by leviting logs. Conner, since he was the son of Thor, and Madison, since she was the daughter of Pacific, with their super cool lightning and live shadows, were guarding the camp, nine demigods and magicians attracted a bunch of monsters, and Tay was drawing our camp's symbol until it was perfect. After a while we had a decent camp built. There was a campfire in the middle, tree houses in the trees, and a farm and dock built.  
“Anyone want apples?” I say, pulling out at least 300 honeycrisp apples.  
“I have salmon that we could cook.” said Natalie, “Who is good at cooking?”  
“I am amazing at cooking,” said Ruby, “I can cook it.” The food was delicious, so were my apples. I was saved from a hellhound by an apple dryad, so it is my personal favorite food. My goal is to spread as many apples as possible, if I grew more, more people would eat them and throw the core out into a field and VOILA! More apples.  
“Ok how are the tree forts hanging? Any beds and fireplaces built?” asked Jude. We knew the forts were guaranteed to be amazing. [They were, after all, designed by the smartest person in the group.] MARIE! No need to brag! You can have the mic later! [Ok, sorry. *Laughs scarily*] Crap, what did I do? COULD YOU NOT SCHEME TO END MY EXISTENCE!  
“Anyone volunteering for exploring?” said Marie, “anyone for recruiting?”  
“I’ll explore tomorrow,” I say, wanting to explore more of where they filmed Endor.  
“I will too,” said Jude, equally as excited as me. [No Marie, I was not looking starry eyed, and Jude was equally as excited. Just get out of the recording room!]  
[Marie I promise not to interrupt if you don’t, and like I said get out of the recording room!] Aight, I’m headed to bed. Night!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umm New recruit I guess that’s kinda it for now tho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I finally figured out how to do notes! New to AO3 so didn’t know how to do that yet so hurray for me! Barely managed to finish this chapter. I’m moving so it’s been a busy day for me! Ok into the story now!

Recording Three: A New Recruit Falls Out of the Sky: Marie’s Turn  
Hey, guys. I know it doesn’t seem like long for you, because you’re just listening to recordings, but it’s the next day here for us. Anyway , that was a successful scaring the crap out of Marcus. I totally did not rig his bed to make it fall out of the bottom of his treehouse into a web of sticky vines when he lays down in it.   
[Wait what?!] Nothing, and what did you just say about interrupting? [Ok fine, whatever, I’m gonna go take a nap. I'm pretty tired.] Ok, have a good sleep.Ok, he left. We should see if my trap worked in about, 3, 2, 1. *distant screaming* *laughs scarily* [MARIE WHAT IN THE NAME OF ZEUS WERE YOU THINKING!] I was thinking revenge. *cackles*  
So, enough about my ingenious planning, because I definitely didn’t put a mechanical trapdoor underneath everyone’s beds in case I needed revenge ever. Don’t tell them that though. Ok anyway enough about that, now let’s get to the real story. So, when Jude and Marcus grabbed their spear and bow and headed off, we started preparing the camp.   
“NO, DON’T YOU DARE CUT DOWN A TREE CONNER!!!” yelled Mia from her tree house. The camp was coming together and we had started on our main tree house. It was on an oak tree that Marcus had supersized the other day and almost passed out, that’s why Marcus went off with Jude instead of actually helping the fort.  
“Hey should we just calm down?” I ask, working on the kitchen and architecture blueprint of all 11 tree houses connected in the mega tree house. My hand was starting to hurt from drawing so much, but it was worth it in the end. The blueprint looked awesome when I finished.  
[sorry it’s 11:00pm Imma sleep see ya tomorrow]   
[AGHHH THaT wAs ToTaLLy uNcALled fOr MaRcUS!!] He grew stingy nettles around me while I slept, so I will be itching all day! I need to get him back today. Ya know what, I’m gonna wrap everything in his treehouse in 20 layers of saran wrap when he’s out on patrol. That’ll teach him not to mess with me. He’ll definitely regret it when he’s trying to unwrap his books and bed. I’ll also get Madison to summon some living shadows to help me get it done faster.  
There, done. It took more than an hour, but it’ll be worth it. Totally. Anyway, other then that it was a normal day until,  
“Object falling in center of camp!” yelled Conner, as he ran towards the object.  
“THAT’S A FRICKIN PERSON!!!” yelled Tay as he did a frontflip out of his treehouse window and landed Spider-Man style on the ground. I rushed down to see. My way down was extremely cool, I jumped, swung on a vine, grabbed another vine that had formed a U between two branches, and flipped under to over the vine and landed in the middle of camp.  
The supposed person falling looked as if all of a sudden mechanical wings sprouted from behind their back. They continued to glide all the way down to the center of camp.   
“HI, SORRY FOR FALLING OUT OF THE SKY IN YOUR CAMP!” he yelled as he glided down. “I COULDN’T SEE A WAY AROUND YOUR DEFENCES SO I HAD TO IMPROVISE!”  
Once he landed everyone, even the people that were on patrol, gathered around his exhausted body. “What’s your name?’ I asked as I helped pull him up from where he landed on the ground.   
“Justin,” he replied panting. “I’m a son of Hephaestus.”   
“That explains the wings,” I say, admiring the workmanship, “This is Daedalus level work.”  
“That’s where I got the inspiration,” Justin said, ”Who’s your godly parent?”  
“Oh yeah,” I replied, “I’m Marie, daughter of Athena.” Everyone introduced themselves, whether they be magician, Mayan, Greek, Norse, or Roman.  
“You guys have quite the diverse group here,” Justin said as I showed him around the campground.   
“We sure do,” I replied, “Ok, for now you’ll have to bunk with one of the other boys while we work on making a treehouse for you. Connor might be a good fit, he’s the son of Thor.”  
“Sounds good,” he replied. I led him to where all the boy’s treehouses were and showed him where he would be sleeping for the next couple days.  
“Also, just so you know, Marcus and I are in a sort of prank war, so be careful not to get caught in the crossfire,” I told him.  
“That would explain why your arms are all red.”  
I laughed, and then said, “Yeah, that damn child of Demeter grew stinging nettles all over me while I slept last night.”  
He laughed when I told him I wrapped all Marcus’ stuff in saran wrap, and he said he would help me with the pranks if I ever needed it.  
“Hey, I have a problem with these wings,” he said, “I can’t get them to flap fast enough.”  
Marcus walked into the room. “Just attach boosters to your back or something or if you want you could make it flap like a hummingbird.”   
“I feel stupid. How did you figure this out?”   
“Ever since I was 5 years old I have been finding out physics but never was good with hammers and stuff like that,” Marcus said, “My dad was a research engineer so I was good at creating programs and stuff and solutions.”  
“Cool, you could be an amazing help for my inventions,” Justin said.   
“That would be fun.” Justin continued to show us stuff like how the wings folded out of some metal circles that attach to your back. Marcus kept on pointing out cool things he could do and I was in awe how Marcus had thought of that before me. Marcus was actually smart, just not tactically.  
Then I went to sleep, and woke up to my entrance being blocked by foot wide vines. I got up and tried to cut them down with my dagger, but they grew right back in seconds.   
“MARCUS THIS WAS UNFAIR!!!” I yelled. I heard Justin and Marcus snickering. “JUSTIN?! YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO BE HELPING ME, NOT HIM!”  
“Hey,” Justin said, “I said I would help you. That doesn’t mean I wouldn’t help Marcus as well. LET THE WAR GO ON!”   
I threw open my window only to find the thick vines growing there too. I pushed my bed out of the way and flipped a special lever I had on my wall. A trapdoor opened under my where my bed was. I quickly covered the panel where the switches were, and then I dropped through the empty space. When we first built the treehouses I made a trapdoor in every single one because we didn’t plan who would get which treehouse. Turns out that Marcus and Justin apparently didn’t realize that, so they didn’t know to cover the bottom of the treehouse. I decided to sneak into the entrance of my own treehouse and lock the door with a combination only I know.  
They heard the lock click and immediately rushed to the door and banged on it. They also tried to destroy the vines and get into my room to jump through the trapdoor like I did, but I had thought about that already, and had closed the trapdoor with a remote, and the thing I covered the panel on the wall with was something that is the exact same color, texture, and pattern as the rest of the wall, so it’s just about indistinguishable from the rest of the wall.   
As far as I know, they’re still there. Madison sent a couple of her shadows to feed them every few hours, so they didn’t starve, but they still shouldn’t mess with me again. I’ll let them out when I go to bed. Speaking of bed, we start recording these at like 4:00 or 5:00 at night so it's getting a bit late. Night, guys.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much new, the prank war continues, this time Justin is part of it! Also a little reference to Doctor Who, my favorite show!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m baaack!! Have fun with this chapter!

Recording Four: The War Continues

Oh gods *laughing* The boys looked hilarious when I unlocked my treehouse door. They had already fallen asleep when I came in. Neither of them felt comfortable enough to sleep in my bed, even though they could easily access it, so they were still laying on the floor in the hallway, on either side. Anyway, the work on the main treehouse was almost finished and just about every treehouse was connected to it. [EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! OK WHO MADE A METAL DALEK AND PUT IT INTO THE RECORDING ROOM?!] *Justin laughing outside* [WAIT JUSTIN YOU WATCH DOCTOR WHO?! *Of course I do!*] Ok y’all, excuse me while I run down past this Dalek and go fangirl with Justin. [*Don’t worry, the Dalek is harmless. It just shoots you with a tickle laser!* GOOD TO KNOW, THANKS! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!] Ok, done fangirling. Sorry ‘bout that. Oh, by the way, to those who are as uncultured as to not know what a Dalek is, it’s an alien from a TV show called Doctor Who. It looks rather like a large salt-shaker, and they say EXTERMINATE! a lot. Alright, I have some work to do on the treehouse and it’s dinner time. You won’t hear from me for a while, but Justin’s going to take over recording tomorrow. See y’all later!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry bout the long break I took. Been really busy! Hopefully it won’t take as long for me to write the next one! Also much shorter than usual!


End file.
